


MAMA

by manlikeyou



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 年下, 年龄差
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manlikeyou/pseuds/manlikeyou
Summary: 和真人无关。
Relationships: 嘉旭
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	MAMA

**Author's Note:**

> 和真人无关。

“你妈是只鸡。”

金曜汉打开课本，里面夹着张对折的纸，他原本以为又是情书告白信之类的字条。

老师叫金曜汉的名字，金曜汉站起来，老师只能重复：“说一下答案。”

那张纸挡着课本，金曜汉说：“对不起老师，我不知道。”

老师让他坐下了，金曜汉是只靠横踢这一招就可以进大学的优等生，老师还关心他，“压力不要太大。”

天气很闷，前两天入了秋，但好像夏天劲头仍正盛，金曜汉提了运动包从校门出来，没一会儿额头就湿了，后脖颈哗哗往下流汗。

旁边便利店也有像他这样训练才结束的学生，正聚在一起从冰柜里掏汽水，金曜汉校服内袋里有钞票，他妈每天都要给，让他买冰汽水喝，金曜汉不要，他在学校一向直接从水龙头喝水。可出门一摸兜，他妈还是偷偷塞了。

金曜汉从来不买汽水，他快步往前走，那些学生叼着瓶子仿佛是在看他。

就好像人人都知道他妈是只鸡，而只有金曜汉自己不知道。

他就这么拐上回家的方向，道路渐渐收窄，楼墙越来越高，城中村也是寸土寸金，房屋歪歪扭扭互相挨在一起，缝隙中又挤满了嘈杂的声音。

金曜汉高三应届生，身高已经有180，他的校服干干净净，熨得总是很平整，理发店门口坐了两个玩手机的年轻人，金曜汉知道他们是谁，这两人注意到金曜汉，目光在他校服身上打转，末了向一边吐了口痰。好在金曜汉练的是跆拳道，否则刚搬来那天可能都无法走出一条街。金曜汉继续走，忽然被张手掌重重拍在后腰，回头是认识的大妈。

大妈的女儿和金曜汉同岁，在附近职高上学，金曜汉偶然看到过她穿校服抽烟的样子，她也看到了金曜汉，转而露出一个故作成熟风情的笑，明明是那么稚嫩的脸。

金曜汉低头问好，大妈拉着他的手臂不放，过分热情地寒暄。金曜汉在这里是个异类，他和他妈搬过来了几年，邻居家比他小的小孩辍学了去学修车了又当马仔了，只有金曜汉在烂泥滩里走了条干路，乖乖念着书，很有可能因为跆拳道拿奖学金直升大学，他还留着理得整齐的短发，拿着他妈做的便当上学。金曜汉是学习体育都很好的小孩，是那种“别人家”的小孩，哪家得了这样的儿子该得多开心，恨不得时时炫耀。金曜汉却想他爸应该是不怎么开心的，不然也不会扔下他和他妈。

可在这里，金曜汉的整洁干净让他格格不入，而他妈也一样，他们都是异类。

他妈就坐在墙边的小凳上剪指甲，宽宽的肩膀被黑色老头衫罩着，领口洗得谢了，离他近了能一眼看进去很深。

金曜汉很烦躁，他不是生他妈的气，他也确实在生他妈的气。

他马上上前，他妈比他更早地抬起脸，就像小时候一起玩捉迷藏时，总是这样被他先一步发现，那时他不是金曜汉的妈，那会他是李栋旭。

“回来了。”李栋旭这么说着，去摘金曜汉的运动包包带，金曜汉不由自主看他手指动作，李栋旭指甲已经剪好了，和那个拉住自己的大妈那只涂了指甲油的手不一样。

李栋旭和那个大妈有着同岁的孩子，但李栋旭哪里都和她不一样，那个大妈湿着头发从澡堂出来，一手拎着塑料篮，里头装着瓶瓶罐罐，她另只空着的手亲热地贴着金曜汉。

金曜汉不是反感，他没资格，他整洁干净是因为李栋旭把他照顾得很好，他只是忽然以另一种角度看待这个和他妈差不多岁数的女人，在收到那张字条后。

这个女人是城中村中最普通也最具特点的那类，在高温余热里穿着雪纺的花纹连衣裙，里面透着勒出赘肉的红色胸罩，她脚下是一双很高的松糕凉鞋，摇摇晃晃的，走起来嘎吱作响。

金曜汉低下头，李栋旭穿着拖鞋，连脚趾都是细长白净的。

李栋旭在金曜汉后脑勺摸了一把，让他进屋，金曜汉问：“你晚上几点的班？”

李栋旭没听见，他手脚麻利地把金曜汉的道服扔进洗衣机，二手机器哐里哐当运作起来。

金曜汉叫他：“妈妈。”

李栋旭听见了，说：“啊？”他回头看金曜汉还站在太阳地里，招呼着：“站那干嘛？”

金曜汉跟着李栋旭，李栋旭穿着黑色T恤看不太出来，但他发尾沾着湿漉漉的汗，金曜汉学着样子摸了摸李栋旭的后脖。

金曜汉是大个子，他长得飞快，可还是没有李栋旭高，这时又让他生出“仍旧是小孩子”这样的挫败感，说起来小时候的金曜汉并没有觉得李栋旭有多高大，可能因为李栋旭总是半跪或蹲在地上和他交流，还小的金曜汉一直在平视他的眼睛，反而是现在金曜汉即将成年，他得仰着下巴看李栋旭。李栋旭对他的触碰没什么反应，让他洗手端饭，金曜汉说：“妈妈，喝汽水吗？”

李栋旭不赞同地说：“吃饭了喝什么汽水。”

金曜汉在他脸上看到了最为熟悉的神态，是小时候那个跟在自己身后唠叨的李栋旭，小金曜汉排斥他爸带回来的这个傻大个，李栋旭也才是个大学生，他爸居然就把孩子扔给了他，那阵子最常听到李栋旭说“为什么这么不听话？”语气是无奈的，一点脾气都没。

现在金曜汉大了，听话了，他说：“我晚上去韩胜宇家，有个小组作业要做，不会很晚回来。”

李栋旭顿了下，金曜汉以为被看出了端倪，吞了口唾沫，好在李栋旭接着说：“你那个小组，吴明明还在吗？”

李栋旭一向很放心他，也很相信他，不知道为什么今天问起吴明明，本来就没什么小组作业，很久都没有小组作业了，金曜汉心虚，埋头扒饭，含糊道：“在，还是韩胜宇、他、孙东杓和我。”李栋旭怕他噎着，把绿豆汤推过去，没再多问。金曜汉有吃有喝，那张纸条上的字又要跳出来堵在他喉头，让他难以下咽。

饭后金曜汉冲了澡，换了身休闲装出来，李栋旭看到了，笑着说：“很帅。”

金曜汉“嗯”了声，瞄到李栋旭手里是自己洗澡前换下的衣服，内裤在里面露出一个角。金曜汉之前说过这事，内裤他自己洗，衣服他也自己洗，结果李栋旭听了跟没听一样，他做这些家务事习以为常，下一次还是顺手给金曜汉收拾了。偶尔金曜汉会厌烦李栋旭这点，他年龄到了，早起沾了精液的内裤来不及洗，他会自以为高明地藏好，结果等放学回来内裤晾在院子里。他长大了，有了男人的一切，同时又羞于让李栋旭知晓。

“内裤我自己洗，衣服我也会洗，你不要管。”金曜汉再一次说，伸手把衣服抽过来，李栋旭露出恍然大悟的表情，想起来金曜汉不止一次重复过的问题。

李栋旭不是笨，他是没上心，在他眼里金曜汉还是那个屁大一点的小男孩，会中二地说“我现在没心情交女朋友，她们都太幼稚了。”李栋旭附和着赞同，“对对，我们宝宝开学就是七年级的成熟男人。”

忽然李栋旭想，金曜汉是不是交女朋友了？他又想，交了也很正常，金曜汉马上就18了，男孩大了不和家里人亲近也很正常。

金曜汉回屋不知道把脏衣服往哪一塞，再出来时两手空空，他刚才说完那句转脸就走，现在又后悔，怕李栋旭伤心。

李栋旭倒是如常，金曜汉脑子里乱七八糟，他不应该这么跟李栋旭说话，他只是……他想他只是……“只是”后面是一串一串的省略号。金曜汉走过去久违地从后面抱住了李栋旭，鼻尖贴着他的肩膀。李栋旭拍拍金曜汉的手嫌肉麻，金曜汉却搂着他晃了晃，撒娇似的不说话。

他一会当自己是男子汉，一会又仗着身份扮可爱，金曜汉自己都混乱。李栋旭还是没什么反应，金曜汉贴着他，他的身体放松。

因为在李栋旭看来，他金曜汉可以是男子汉，但永远是他儿子。

金曜汉低声说：“妈妈？”

李栋旭侧头等下文，金曜汉和他离得那么近，却不敢再看他，松了怀抱。

金曜汉就等在路口的24小时便利店里，进出他们住的城中村有很多条出入口，他和李栋旭都习惯走这条，金曜汉坐在落地玻璃前，大喇喇地盯着街道，李栋旭不会在这种灯火通明的便利店买东西，他不害怕被李栋旭发现，果然李栋旭的背影很快出现在金曜汉的视线里。

金曜汉等李栋旭上了公交车，立即打了辆的士跟上，夜晚的公交里不算拥挤，出租车时不时和大巴并行，车里不多的乘客脸上都挂着疲倦，李栋旭不是，他就只是坐着。

金曜汉从来没有怀疑过李栋旭的话，他们的经济状况一向紧张，金曜汉不想念大学了，李栋旭差点抽他，隔壁大学的教练过来找过金曜汉，如果愿意去他们学校，奖学金什么的都好说。李栋旭听说了，不同意。隔壁大学是一所很普通的学校，金曜汉的成绩能上更好的。

“会有奖学金，离家也近。”金曜汉说，住宿费也省了。他爸当年跆拳道练得有点成绩，理所应当金曜汉从小也学，后来李栋旭一人养他，金曜汉一度瞒着他退社去打工，又差点被李栋旭抽。其实金曜汉知道自己的实力，有天分，但同时也有上限，这点天分能让他有学上，仅此而已，要想考更好的他可以，可他没钱。

李栋旭说：“这是你操心的事吗？”

金曜汉闭了嘴。

没几天李栋旭辞了现在的工作，说找了个夜班，工资高。能高到哪去呢？李栋旭是个大学肄业生，等于说只有高中学历，金曜汉那一刻是狐疑的，李栋旭接着说：“好累，好困。”话没说完就倒在被褥间。李栋旭洗过澡了，皮肤透出凉凉的水汽，金曜汉给他拉过被子，手隔着被子停在他背上。可能是李栋旭坦诚说累打消了金曜汉的那丝动摇，可能是那段时间他正别扭地疏远李栋旭，总之他信了。

李栋旭每晚九点上班，实际不到八点就走了，早晨金曜汉起床后又能看到早饭和便当盒都放在桌上。有次金曜汉起夜，凌晨四点多李栋旭正往里走，互相被吓个半死，李栋旭应该是吓得够呛，捂着嘴不说话。这之后金曜汉就不许李栋旭撑着到六点给他做早饭，倒是他自己早起半小时边背书边给李栋旭煮粥，好让他睡醒后有的吃。

金曜汉疏远李栋旭有一阵子了，倒没有性情大变变成一个顽劣的小年轻，一口气全身都打孔，他只是不再亲近李栋旭，李栋旭晨昏颠倒，他们更少见面，甚至有一次李栋旭彻夜未归。但李栋旭也觉得欣慰，金曜汉长大了，粥煮得很好喝。

粥还冒着热气，李栋旭说：“乖。”他原本下意识说宝宝，又想起金曜汉现在不喜欢被这么叫，才只说了个“乖”字。

我乖吗？金曜汉掏了车费给司机，是他攒的买汽水的零花钱，金曜汉仰头看着这离他家十万八千里远的目的地，毫无疑问的高档奢华，毫无疑问是一间考究的声色场所。

金曜汉跟着几人往进走，门口的黑衣保镖只拦他一个，他坠在那几人最后，前面的年轻女人听到动静回了头，保镖结实的手臂牢牢横在金曜汉面前。

金曜汉大着胆子说：“我们一起的。”

保镖动也没动，火眼金睛地说：“滚开，小子。”

金曜汉说：“小子骂谁？”

保镖笑了，根本不屑和他玩文字游戏，扯了手腕的麦说：“这边有一个未成年的小不点。”

保镖把金曜汉的体貌特征对着麦交待得明明白白，断了他从其他出路溜进去的可能性，金曜汉没有纠缠，在保镖的注视下慢慢退下楼梯，会所的入口窄而高，漆黑光滑的石材泛着柔和的光。

回程金曜汉赶上了末班公交，他靠着车窗，那么远的路，似乎一眨眼就到了，他哪里也不想去，好在初秋的夜里凉风习习，他站着竟然也不觉得累，时间是一分一秒地过，金曜汉觉得自己站在这里没多久，可甚至连吵闹喧嚣的城中村都安静了下来，一切都在沉睡，一辆跑车这时滑出夜色。

金曜汉在黑暗中直起身体，关节发出咔咔的声音，李栋旭坐在副驾说着什么，他的红嘴唇在这样的深夜里也清晰可见。

金曜汉看着，看电视剧似的，里面上演的是和他无关的剧情，可他无法移开视线，李栋旭很快要开门下车，驾驶座的男人扶着方向盘探过身体，在阴影里露出了线条年轻的方下巴。那一瞬间金曜汉发现自己认识他。

然后他和李栋旭接吻了。

不是点一下，碰一下，是深深地、吮吸着下唇的吻法。他的手臂环过来撑住椅背，将李栋旭笼罩在占有欲下，等他吻够了，又埋进李栋旭的颈窝，李栋旭微张着口，指尖陷进他的短发里，闭着眼睛全然是享受。

金曜汉木头一样站着，他真的认识他。

魏子越是转来的国际学生，英语说得叽里呱啦，虽然任谁看来高二转校回国都是脑子不太好使，老师也让同学们多多和魏子越交流，不要孤立新同学。

没人孤立他，魏子越很快融入班级，金曜汉人缘好，魏子越经常提起他的一个哥哥，频率高到金曜汉都忍不住问：“多大了还崇拜你哥？”

“表哥。”魏子越补充。

这让其他男同学实在不理解，这个年纪正是鼻孔长在头顶，谁谁看不上，听别人随口提一句“那个看门的大爷挺精神”都要嗤之以鼻，魏子越居然对自己表哥奉若神明，崇拜得不得了。

魏子越一个表哥说了一年，大家都耳朵听出油时，魏子越把手机拿远，兴奋地说：“我表哥回国了！”

金曜汉没问他手机怎么偷偷带进来的，除了打扫卫生的值日生，班里稀稀拉拉只剩几个磨蹭的，金曜汉今天没有训练，难得早点回家，和魏子越一起出了校门，正好在对面看到这辆跑车。

这辆载着李栋旭的跑车。

魏子越惊喜得叫了一嗓子，奔着过去，又回身对车旁人指金曜汉方向，金曜汉那时隔着距离打了招呼，甚至没往心里去，匆匆就要回家。

现在他的形象和夜色中重合，陡然清晰起来，那个很年轻的时髦男人站在跑车旁，他叫王嘉尔。

王嘉尔具备一切玩咖潜质，但他居然不是，他成年前的生活跟着父母天南海北地奔波，说起外语来比魏子越还溜，韩语、英语、中文，甚至上海话和广东话都信手拈来，先是以天才姿态拿遍亚洲青年击剑比赛冠军，之后转头去搞音乐，搞那种别人会带着偏见认为很脏很地下的说唱，王嘉尔的音乐一点不脏也一点不地下，他的音乐就和他的人一样热烈明亮，魏子越崇拜得五体投地。

“哥，晚上也带我去玩吧。”魏子越思维跳频，张口就是英语：“你这车太酷了！你这帽子也好看！这你logo吧？”

王嘉尔把棒球帽反罩魏子越脑袋上，其实他自己母语也挺塑料，但还是用母语强调：“No English，你多大啊跟我出去，回家乖乖写作业。”

魏子越原本也没抱希望，捧着帽子爱不释手，“那你给我这儿签个名，”魏子越指着帽檐，“你这帽子售罄了是不是不补货了？我得搁网上秀一波。”

晚上王嘉尔确实有约，借着他的接风宴，乌拉拉来了不少人，王嘉尔时差还没调好，送完魏子越回家也没胃口吃饭，等到了会所又饿了，他正坐车里纠结，被刚好也到停车场的友人抓了个正着。

“Jackson！”

一打岔王嘉尔也忘了肚饿的事，压低帽檐，两人进了包厢，他们来得居然不算早，大理石桌面上已经开了酒，友人老徐正放声高歌王嘉尔先前的一首热单，这时终于见正主来了，一干人纷纷扔了身边陪酒的公主少爷和王嘉尔拥抱，这还不够，又让公主少爷们排队敬酒。

王嘉尔虽然不是玩咖，但也习以为常，说如鱼得水也不过分，他爽快地喝着兑了冰红茶的酒，被闲置的背景音乐正到热单的高潮rap部分，老徐说：“Jackson！快！接上！”王嘉尔无语：“有病？这怎么唱。”他说着找了个位子挤着坐进去，老徐转而呜里哇啦唱rap，这人嘴皮子远没有王嘉尔利落，嘴巴还跟不上眼睛。

这地方不是王嘉尔选的，王嘉尔的朋友都是自由做派的那一种，能吃会玩，没有乖乖坐办公室的，结果居然就选了这么一间很高档但也很普通的会所。

“不懂了吧。”老徐哇啦完，口角生沫，“兄弟你这歌是要难为死我。”

王嘉尔让人把老徐的酒递过来，老徐说：“把那个甜甜的冰红茶给我，快让我润润。”

说老徐，其实人不老，王嘉尔才二十出头，他俩一般大，老徐说：“这家最近有个特出名的陪酒的，年纪特别大都当妈了，王生不好奇吗？”

王嘉尔觉得老徐这几年是越来越不着调了，边上的人马上拆穿老徐：“你也没被陪过吧。”

老徐说：“那不是，我要自己过来点，搞得我恋母似的，说是得跟我妈一样大吧？”

其他人露出万分嫌弃的表情，又随便问一个公主：“是叫阿姨伯母那种？”公主可能才二十岁，居然没接话。

王嘉尔是来聚会叙旧顺带买单，陪酒的他不排斥但也不放在心上，结果耳朵太尖，听到老徐偷偷摸摸跟刚才发问的说：“就等着王杰森买单这次，我用他的名字点的，嘿嘿嘿。”

气笑的感觉甚至盖过了王嘉尔的好奇。

“陪酒阿姨”确实名不虚传，估计慕名点他的人很多，直到桌上的酒换了两轮时他才来，应该是敲了门，不过谁也没听见，王嘉尔酒杯空了，抻着胳膊去够，酒瓶恰好递了过来，瓶口倾斜，是要给他倒酒的意思，王嘉尔抬眼看，他平常规律健身，对酒很自律，今天尽兴喝得稍微有点多，现在耳朵蒙蒙的，由着这人半跪着给自己倒酒。

“还要加冰吗？”他问。

“不了，谢谢……”王嘉尔说，视线没有移开，又说：“你起来，坐吧。”

“好的。”他说。

他站起身终于引起了注意力，老徐看着张了张嘴，还是闭上了。他坐在了王嘉尔身旁，拿过一只干净的杯子给自己倒了酒，王嘉尔等他喝完，老徐抢了先，反倒提着酒瓶过来给他斟，哈着腰，特别狗腿的模样问：“鄙姓徐，怎么称呼？”而他是自然而然的，仿佛已经习惯了这些殷勤示好。

“栋旭。”王嘉尔听他回答。

“栋旭！真好听！”老徐说，“栋旭，这是Jackson。”老徐指王嘉尔。

李栋旭转头，王嘉尔那杯酒还在手里，开始滴水的杯底贴着掌心，王嘉尔说：“我是Jackson。”

“Jackson。”李栋旭重复，从王嘉尔手中抽走杯子，添了圆圆的冰球进去，再递还给他。

一直到第二天，王嘉尔冲完凉坐在桌前喝冰咖，他的耳朵还是蒙的。

初秋的阳光从窗户投进来，是非常好的一天，王嘉尔咖啡喝了一口，剩下一直在出神。

手机响了，王嘉尔披着浴袍去接，那头是606的D，接通对面便说：“Jackson，demo听好没啊，就等你了。”

606不是房号，是个厂牌名，王嘉尔声名在外，找他做feat的人不少，那首demo他听过了，很抓耳，王嘉尔有点兴趣；不过这次不止找他一个，虽然他的部分最重，D问过作词部分能不能也交给他，王嘉尔立即就兴趣不大了。

王嘉尔之前想回绝了算了，他听D意思说，这歌的大意还是跑不脱老子票子马子那些，给了票子就有马子、老子的魅力干翻一票马子。王嘉尔从来不是这个方向，他家境实在好，爸妈养得他性格明朗又彬彬有礼，别人说起他难得的“很乖”，褒义的，带着点嘻笑。你让他意淫乌烟瘴气的舞池前贴上后背的浓妆女人，有钱人王嘉尔觉得很难把握这种度，他不是看不起脏歌，王嘉尔只是清楚自己写不出来。再者这首feat的不止他和606，人多意见大容易岔，如此想着王嘉尔就把这事抛在脑后，今早D这通电话，却让他福临心至似的有了新的想法，他想到了昨晚的李栋旭。

蒙了一早上的耳朵突然就安静了。

D得到了要的结果，乐得说等不及看。

王嘉尔已然顾不上他了，叼着笔帽拿了水笔在冰箱上写one shot, and you got me loose，pour up, baby…

Baby…

王嘉尔停了笔，另只手划开手机找到地图导航的历史记录，他对着这行地址走神了片刻，灵感也随之溜走，王嘉尔有点恼地扔了笔，但那种感觉还在，当李栋旭重复他的名字“Jackson”的时候，令他心痒难耐。

晚上王嘉尔又去了会所，老徐提前预约李栋旭陪才约到第三轮，王嘉尔不懂这个，当然吃了闭门羹，他这才切身了解李栋旭是真的炙手可热，李栋旭是大龄妈妈，这是他的卖点，他这个人本身又为他带来源源不断的回头客。

再约到李栋旭是三天后，王嘉尔还是一个人来，挺怪异的，不过他叫了酒，经理就不当回事，王嘉尔塞着耳机听老徐电话，开着降噪，耳朵又变得蒙蒙的，老徐问他：“明天要不要出来会所玩，我好不容易约到栋旭。”

王嘉尔语塞，没法解释现在的情况，只好推脱明天有约，老徐万分遗憾，又有点窃喜，说：“我可够义气了啊，是你不来。”王嘉尔挂了电话，强迫自己重新听起demo，里面的节奏和门缝里漏出来的合在一起，有点嘈杂，有点躁动，王嘉尔换了个坐姿，他买的钟点已经过了，经理带着一个公主一个少爷进来，满脸歉意说：“给您退钟，这两只小可爱您喜欢吗？不收费，请您一定玩尽兴。”

王嘉尔一向家教良好，只是状况外地问：“怎么了？”

经理说：“栋旭不能过来了，请您体谅。”他把两个漂亮的年轻人推到前面，他们一左一右挨着王嘉尔要坐，王嘉尔摆手不用，接着问：“他以后不做了？”

经理面露难堪，“不是，做的，今天有点情况……”

王嘉尔略感扫兴，让经理把酒存了，经理少见这么通情达理的客人，忙不迭地跟在身后道歉，王嘉尔嫌烦，拐进了洗手间，经理还要最后补上一句：“您小心地滑。”

王嘉尔进来了就顺便解手，两个男人也走了进来，动静很大，眼见喝得醉醺醺的，尿都溅到了地下，好在厕所富丽堂皇，王嘉尔离得远，整理好就转去洗手池。

其中一个含混地说：“妈的可真是漂亮啊。”

另一个大着舌头说：“要是能尿到他嘴里就好了。”

先开口的那个安静了下，说：“操，你他妈别说了，我硬了……刚应该我来。”

另一个哈哈说：“口那几下，也就才给老吴的鸡洗了个澡。”

两人满口胡言乱语，东倒西歪地拉好裤子，王嘉尔没等他们走近洗手台就推门出去了。

下电梯到大堂，又赶上两拨喝大的在推搡，王嘉尔问了服务生，跟着指示从后门绕出去，和正门的门庭若市不同，后门只有一个黑衣保镖，看到王嘉尔走来，礼貌地点了点头为他拉开门。

门外是一堵墙，向两侧蔓延开狭窄的小道，墙边堆着不少垃圾袋和杂物，几个长腿少男少女在抽烟聊天，见生人来了，先是紧张地站直身体，再看只是客人，便重新放松下来，恢复原本姿势。

王嘉尔顺着小道往路灯光亮处走，光亮越大，身后的声音越小，渐渐什么都听不见了，此时王嘉尔已经彻底身处街道上，偶尔有辆车呜呜驶过，他又走了几步，道边的绿化树木郁郁葱葱，将昏黄路灯遮掩得筛过一般。

树下的李栋旭也看到了他，和王嘉尔打招呼，“Henry。”

他把点燃的香烟从嘴边拿开，笑着说：“Henry怎么老来这种地方？”这语气像是对小孩子说话，不赞同他夜夜蒲吧，这口吻也像是提醒王嘉尔李栋旭确实是某个小孩的妈妈，而王嘉尔先前完全忽视了。李栋旭是比自己大很多，意外的王嘉尔并不反感被他当成年幼者，李栋旭喝得一定很多，他的脸颊和下巴上有红色的指痕，明天就会变成难看的淤青。

王嘉尔说：“我不是Henry。”

李栋旭的大眼睛定定看着他，王嘉尔不确定他是不是真的看清自己了，李栋旭说：“对不起啊Jackson，对不起。”他这么跟王嘉尔喃喃道歉，却没有尴尬，温柔的笑容还挂在脸上，轻而低的声线让人无法对他生一丝丝的气。

王嘉尔说：“你等会儿还回去？”

李栋旭夹烟的手无名指按着嘴角，说：“可以歇一会，推了一个客人。”

王嘉尔感慨缘分，点头说：“那个是我。”

李栋旭如梦初醒，他的视线再次投射在王嘉尔身上，王嘉尔同时也在看他，在这安静凉爽的夜里，李栋旭轮廓很深，五官像是被重重描过一般无比深刻。那种感觉又回来了，眼里全是他，让王嘉尔想一杯接一杯为了他直到喝醉。

李栋旭说：“我补偿你。”他掏出手机拨号，接通后便说今晚要收工不做，电话那头传来哇啦哇啦的急促声响，李栋旭只是坚持要走，最后那头似乎是妥协了，李栋旭对王嘉尔说：“你车在哪？”

王嘉尔没想到李栋旭说的补偿是这种，他没想到李栋旭跟他回家。

王嘉尔坐在床边，李栋旭走过来摸他半干的头发，王嘉尔这才抬起头，眼前的浴袍是自己的，王嘉尔熟悉它的质感，此刻却不熟悉掌下的温度和线条，李栋旭由着他隔衣抚弄，王嘉尔手指勾开系带，将睡袍轻柔地分开两边，露出了底下李栋旭雪白的皮肉。意外的，看起来高大单薄的李栋旭拥有一具极富肉欲的身体，圣人也无法抵挡这样完美的诱惑，王嘉尔碰触他的胸，粉色的乳头在他指腹的摩擦下变得发硬发烫，乳肉从指缝中溢出来，李栋旭鼻翼翕动，手掌抵着王嘉尔的肩，却没有制止他，王嘉尔索性用嘴去含，两条手臂将李栋旭紧紧箍在腿间，软热粗糙的舌面把李栋旭的胸吸得泛红，乳头湿漉漉闪着水光。年长的李栋旭是丰沛多汁的，薄薄的皮肤下是甜蜜热烈的滋味，王嘉尔头皮一阵发紧，是李栋旭抓着他的头发，那件浴袍滑落挂在手肘，王嘉尔去够他红色的嘴唇，李栋旭躲开了，又怕王嘉尔误会，便说：“是因为今晚……”王嘉尔没让他继续，而是捏住他的下颌吻上去，拇指在已经开始发青的指痕上摩挲。王嘉尔知道今晚发生了什么，王嘉尔不介意，李栋旭马上就张开了嘴，接纳他的一切，王嘉尔忍不住睁眼，这么近的距离下，他看到李栋旭低垂的睫毛下一道堪堪打开的眼缝，棕色的瞳仁滑在眼底，又温柔又暧昧，不会有比这更美的画面了。

后半夜王嘉尔醒了，李栋旭没有离开，就睡在他身边。激情褪后，王嘉尔不知道明早和李栋旭面对时心情如何，但此时此刻，王嘉尔内心仍旧充满欢愉，那些画面那些片段，那些情欲攀升时耳边脑后的只字片语令王嘉尔心潮澎湃，耳膜汩汩地响动，只想立即将这些记录下来。

诚然王嘉尔才华横溢，但连他自己也惊叹，从来没有过效率如此高的记录，他的歌词部分完成了。王嘉尔没注意具体什么时候完成的，他爬回床时天蒙蒙亮了，李栋旭翻了身，平躺在床上，晨曦浅浅地将他坦露在外的身体照亮，又像是蒙上了一层灰色的纱，看不真切却平添遐想，王嘉尔俯身靠近，又亲了他的嘴唇。

这一觉睡得深而沉，久到王嘉尔认为自己错失了再见李栋旭一面的机会，他耙着头发走进厨房，李栋旭依然没有离开，他还坐在那里，穿着那件深蓝色的睡袍。

王嘉尔措手不及，倒是李栋旭问他：“这是什么？‘Take ur time, we could do this all night’？”

说的是王嘉尔几小时前刚完成的歌词，被他大喇喇扔在厨房的大餐台上，除了“我们要做爱一整晚”这句外，还有更多的诸如“第一眼我就为你着迷，宝贝儿”“我无时无刻都在幻想你，宝贝儿”“再做一次，宝贝儿”这样的露骨表达，李栋旭神态放松，带着好笑的表情，看王嘉尔的样子像是觉得他可爱到不得了。

王嘉尔简直一瞬间从脚底红到头顶，口嗨是一回事，被主人公看到是另外一回事，王嘉尔就没写过这种调性的歌词，这辈子第一次写，然后就被歌词里的“宝贝儿”看到了。

王嘉尔没法解释，李栋旭看起来没有生气，反而说：“Jackson是歌手对吧？”

王嘉尔尴尬说是，他是歌手这还是老徐当时说的，李栋旭又问：“Jackson什么？”

王嘉尔有气无力地说：“Jackson Wang。”忽然他猜到了李栋旭要做什么，王嘉尔说：“我是王嘉尔。”

李栋旭从手机屏幕抬起眼睛，说：“我是李栋旭。”

这时才是真正的互通了姓名，对生活中这件普通日常到不能再普通日常的事，王嘉尔都能觉出浪漫来。李栋旭手指摁了几下，说：“Jackson是非常有名的歌手啊。”

在搜索引擎里输入“Jackson Wang”出来的结果王嘉尔门清，而得知就在现在，这些结果出现在李栋旭的手机上，被李栋旭一一扫过，王嘉尔凭空生出点羞赧，这实在太不王嘉尔了。

李栋旭又点了几下，放了王嘉尔在Spotify上播放量最高的那首papillon，歌词很简单，很大一部分都是王嘉尔的烟嗓在重复Aite Aite Aite Aite Aite，这首歌当初发布后反响超乎预期的好，旋律简单洗脑却很时髦，是个人听两遍都能跟着Aite，王嘉尔现在再听自己不断在念Aite Aite Aite Aite Aite，患得患失地担心李栋旭会不会觉得他的音乐太过幼稚。

这还是Jackson Wang吗？

“这还是Jackson Wang吗？”

D说，一目十行地看完，“哇哦……Dude，不得不说，我印象深刻。”

王嘉尔答应写歌词，D实际做好了被拖个几个月的准备，他还找了另个腕儿做feat，在地下名气很大的那种，D其实有些忐忑，不是谁看不上谁的问题，纯粹的音乐理念不和简直可以预见，很有可能最后王嘉尔在自己的part里说abc，腕儿弹着舌头唱给我一打马子。

D又把王嘉尔的歌词读了一遍，除了满意还是满意，这不是Jackson Wang的风格，但D万分惊艳，D也很精明，用陈述句问王嘉尔：“你的‘宝贝儿’辣吧。”

王嘉尔耳畔不受控制地响起李栋旭叫床的声音，他柔软的胸部、他长脖子上的小痣，还有他坐在大理石的餐台后，赤着脚的模样。

见他长久地不回答，D了然道：“倒是很想见一下了。”

王嘉尔和D不算熟，礼貌地换了话题，和他很熟的老徐过了段时间见他时，开门见山说：“原来那个栋旭可以卖。”

王嘉尔和李栋旭那晚的事老徐不可能知道，但王嘉尔仍旧有种隐秘的被戳破的尴尬，他表情保持得分毫不差，问老徐谁说的。

老徐说：“去会所那天听到陪酒的在八卦，说前一晚看到栋旭先从后门走，晚点一个男的也出去了，完了俩人一起走了。”

王嘉尔敷衍说嗯。

老徐乐了，“跟你说他的八卦你嗯是什么意思？你对他不是挺有兴趣吗？反正那些陪酒的说栋旭不想给店里分出台费，看来不是第一次私下卖了。”

王嘉尔说：“他怎么说？”

“什么他怎么说？”老徐反应过来，又笑，“你猜到了啊，我直接问的栋旭我行不行，可惜他拒绝了。”

王嘉尔说：“这还用猜？”王嘉尔语气平淡，心脏却嘭嘭跳动。

老徐啧啧，“你挺机灵的啊，”又警觉地提醒王嘉尔，“你可别犯傻，他再漂亮也是一陪酒的，玩玩就算了。”

一部分的王嘉尔不得不承认老徐是站在自己的角度说话的，并且不无道理，可另一部分的王嘉尔在无声地反驳。

老徐瞎操心完王嘉尔，马上关心起其他，向往道：“不知道他身材怎么样？奶大不大？”

王嘉尔莫名烦躁，说：“你能别这么俗吗。”

老徐流着口水说：“看起来是很大了。”

老徐不是那号下流烂人，他这么说只是色胚性子作怪，可王嘉尔少见地感到不爽，两人聊着天，话题最后又转回到李栋旭身上。

王嘉尔说：“有完没完，你当我小孩？你教我做事？”

老徐恨铁不成钢，“和他比你不就是个小孩，你说不定还没他小孩大。”

李栋旭有孩子这事人尽皆知，很多人也是冲这个噱头来点他的。他来应这份工时明说了，家里有孩子要养，他需要钱，他会好好做的。主管当时不打算要他，李栋旭年纪太大不说，身材也过于高挑了，不会有客人喜欢他的，会所的少爷公主们都恨不得穿起初中生校服装嫩，还要省钱去做热玛吉，去打皮秒，要把一张脸蛋搞得白白滑滑，没有丝毫瑕疵。这里像是一所花园，每个人都想当最美最娇艳的那朵花，吸引游客驻足停留，要是凋谢的那天来得再晚些、再晚些就好了。

主管这么跟李栋旭说了，李栋旭微微垂下头，就是这一下，他微卷的发尾扫落在颧骨上，他的脸颊上、甚至鼻翼都有小小的痣。李栋旭临时来面工，正是会所开始忙的时候，主管一扫他的身高就要回绝，李栋旭很坚持，主管只能随便在角落打开一间KTV房。李栋旭疲惫地低着头，晦暗的光线反衬出他白到发蓝的皮肤，那几点小痣陡然让他有了一种天然去雕饰的美感，李栋旭的红唇，李栋旭的黑发，他周身的色彩是强对比的，主管突然意识到李栋旭拥有如此惊心动魄的美貌。

在这所争奇斗艳的花园里，李栋旭不是任何一株花，他是蜂后。

李栋旭非常受欢迎。

不止“非常”，远远大于“非常”。

工蜂为他趋之若鹜，嗡嗡飞舞着，日日夜夜流连于此。

主管大松了一口气。

那天李栋旭被一伙耍酒疯的客人摁在房间里他不知道，晚些时候值班经理和他请示，说李栋旭要早退，主管问清缘由后大为光火，他们是做酒色生意的，但少爷公主也是人，只要他们不愿意，他们就不可以被这么对待。主管准了李栋旭的早退。第二天李栋旭一切如常来上工，说谢谢他，主管愧疚，看他涂了很厚遮瑕遮盖淤青的脸，问李栋旭：“你怎么和你儿子说的？”

李栋旭说：“说我感冒了，得一直戴着口罩，怕传染他。”

主管也觉得这还真是个好办法，问：“准备考大学了吧？”

李栋旭露出笑容，“是啊，他成绩很好。”

主管也有孩子，他感同身受，李栋旭难得放松的笑里都是“值得”两个字。关于儿子李栋旭很少提，不过主管认为那一定是个令李栋旭骄傲的男孩，或许等他考上大学后李栋旭就会辞职，主管替李栋旭高兴。

直到主管很快见到了金曜汉。

金曜汉目标明确，他要找王嘉尔，他给自己的理由是——一定是王嘉尔把李栋旭的事告诉了魏子越。金曜汉认可这个推测，不然怎么解释那些字条？

有多牵强金曜汉不在乎，他只想找王嘉尔，是不是真的为了这个所谓的解释金曜汉其实也不在乎，他就只是要找王嘉尔。

金曜汉熟门熟路，天天去会所门口干等，他认识王嘉尔的车。这之后很长一段时间王嘉尔的那辆跑车都没有出现过，或许王嘉尔开了别的车，金曜汉有的是耐心，他总是会等到的。

门口的保镖不是上次那个，金曜汉气势汹汹往进走，保镖犹豫了，没拦他。金曜汉跟着王嘉尔，直到送酒的侍应生开门退出来，金曜汉猛吸一口气，潮湿的手心握住门把。

王嘉尔独自坐在宽大的沙发里，还没来得及抬头，金曜汉砸了瓶酒在他脑袋上。

金曜汉比王嘉尔还高，两个保镖左右拽住他，金曜汉也挂了彩，王嘉尔现在才发现这还只是个孩子，王嘉尔额角破了相，鲜血披脸，倒是很快冷静下来，主管简直要疯了，王嘉尔的样子看着着实严重，房间那头金曜汉梗着身体，保镖还没放开他，金曜汉的T恤领口被拉开了些，锁骨上面能看到突突涌动的动脉。

会所配有专门的医疗团队以应对不时之需，主管不知怎么开口，没想到王嘉尔根本无意报警，他是公众人物，深夜在会所这种地方被一个孩子攻击，自己还还手了，这个后果王嘉尔不愿意承担。王嘉尔捂着敷料，火冒三丈问你多大了？

金曜汉不说，眼睛瞪向别处，连眼睛都忘了眨似的，王嘉尔无奈，整个脑仁跳着疼，“我认识你吗？”

金曜汉好像被按了开关，说：“我当然知道你认识我妈。”

主管气急，走到他跟前，厉声说：“哪来的神经病小孩！怎么进来的！你爸妈电话多少！”

金曜汉又不说话了。

王嘉尔忽然一动，招手让主管过来，随后低声说：“他是李栋旭的小孩。”

主管惊得猛然直起腰，马上去看金曜汉，他没有在少年脸上看到一丝李栋旭的影子，但不知为何，王嘉尔如此笃定。

主管也低声说：“李栋旭的……？”

王嘉尔向后靠在沙发上，手指压着敷料，说你让他走吧，我不追究了。

主管也觉得棘手，两人声音刻意小，不希望金曜汉或者保镖听到。主管让保镖悄悄带人出去，金曜汉倒是不吵不闹，直对着王嘉尔说：“你想都不要想。”

王嘉尔根本懒得搭理，单手划开屏幕，又因为一半脸盖着纱布解不开面部识别，只好拿开敷料，李栋旭的电话正好打进来，王嘉尔直起背，李栋旭说：“你在哪？”

王嘉尔说：“临时有事得走，抱歉，今天我不能……”

保镖这时拉开了门，李栋旭贴着手机站在门外，金曜汉第一眼看到的是他宽平的肩膀，第二眼才看到这是李栋旭，金曜汉一时无法开口，反而鼻头发酸，索性别过脸。

主管赶忙让保镖撒手出去，李栋旭跨进门，金曜汉退着步子，王嘉尔想站起来，颅内一阵眩晕，手机还握在耳边，李栋旭盯着他狼狈的伤，说：“我替他给你道歉。”

王嘉尔扯了一个笑，“我说过不追究了，倒是我也要给你道歉，打了你儿子。”

李栋旭听出了王嘉尔的情绪，“我不是那个意思。”

金曜汉突然出声，“既然不追究，我可以走了吧。”

他绕过李栋旭夺门而出，像一头鲁莽的小兽跌跌撞撞的，李栋旭没拦，但李栋旭看起来并不好，王嘉尔服软了，说：“我也不是那个意思。”

李栋旭摇头，“对不起啊Jackson，对不起。”

王嘉尔喉头发紧，同样的话让他们开始，他害怕这话也会让他们结束，主管解围道：“栋旭今天先走吧，正好你之后请假，好好休息休息。”

李栋旭空茫茫站着，过了会儿才道谢，又问王嘉尔：“我给你叫车，你再去趟医院好不好？”

王嘉尔说主管都安排好了，他的手上粘到自己的几点血迹，他坐着去够李栋旭苍白发抖的指尖，安抚地握了下，“你打给我吧。”

李栋旭听进去了，点了点头，王嘉尔顿时劫后余生。

金曜汉说是李栋旭一手养大也不为过，李栋旭了解他，果然金曜汉站在会所的街对面，此处车流拥堵，很多等不及的红男绿女干脆开门下车步行几步，李栋旭也就没有去街口的斑马线，而是绕着一盏盏车灯走过街，金曜汉趴着栏杆，望向对面的喧闹。

李栋旭掏出香烟递过去，金曜汉直起身，李栋旭抬腕，指针已过午夜，他勉强笑说：“你成年了，生日快乐，曜汉。”

金曜汉愣在当场，李栋旭低声重复了一遍，

“生日快乐。”

犹豫半晌，金曜汉接了过去，李栋旭可能很早就发现他在偷偷吸烟，李栋旭从来没说过，李栋旭是否发现了更多他不想被他发现的事？金曜汉不敢想，他惴惴不安又愤懑不堪，因为王嘉尔，金曜汉不记得自己生日的事，往年这明明是他最期待的日子，他在长大，李栋旭看着他长大，李栋旭比他还要开心。去年他生日李栋旭喝了不少酒，家里没开灯，点了很多蜡烛，李栋旭是一个会尽力把生活过好的人，烛火温度很高，金曜汉说：“妈，你这里沾到奶油了。”李栋旭隔了几秒才问：“哪里？”金曜汉趁机碰了他干净的脸颊，李栋旭反而软绵绵笑了。只是这样而已，没什么大不了的，金曜汉心道，刻意忽略自己红到滴血的脸和发烫的指尖。

去年李栋旭是不是许诺过什么？金曜汉忽然想起。

“去旅游吧，我查过了，明年曜汉的生日是周五，我们可以玩一整个周末。”李栋旭是这么说的，李栋旭从不食言。

金曜汉完全忘记了。

本来他可以放学后和李栋旭坐上任何一班长途交通工具，去到一个只有他和李栋旭的地方，他成年了，他以一个男人的身份，他的身边是李栋旭。

金曜汉怅然若失，甚至连愤怒都无力再维持。不再开口，他就着李栋旭伸过来的火机点燃香烟，不管金曜汉面上多么平静，他的内心实际失落无比，金曜汉强撑着抽了两口，终于说：“你不要再做了。”

李栋旭反应很淡漠，“这不是你该操心的事。”

金曜汉口不择言，“你让我拿你出去卖赚的钱上大学，你觉得我可能吗。”

李栋旭满脸疲倦，“我没有卖。”

金曜汉嗤笑一声，“那你跟王嘉尔在干什么，谈恋爱？”

李栋旭沉默下去，一会儿后才重新开口说：“我也有需求。”

金曜汉眼泪涌到眼眶里，“他多大？”

李栋旭没把金曜汉当做孩子看待，去声色俱厉地反问驳斥他、去敷衍他，他在正视金曜汉的每个问题并给出答案，金曜汉不感激他，金曜汉觉得他残忍，金曜汉看着李栋旭，李栋旭说：“23岁。”

金曜汉眼泪一下流出来了。

他打王嘉尔是预谋已久，但真的打下去那前一秒，他是意气用事，王嘉尔坐在那里，他的脸出乎意料的更年轻，更朝气蓬勃，可同时，属于男人的棱角已经开始体现，王嘉尔非常有男人味。

无论是他深邃的双眼皮，还是他带着一道凹槽的方下巴，他是一个魅力十足的男人，他得到了李栋旭。

而他只比自己大五岁。

金曜汉愿意承认了，他在嫉妒，嫉妒令他伤心不已，他会流泪是因为不论他如何要强，他仍旧只是个孩子，会因为失去心爱的东西而嚎啕大哭，王嘉尔就大自己五岁，他也理应是个孩子，可他抢走了金曜汉的妈妈，像个男人一样，像自己的爸爸一样，抱着妈妈，脱光他，把阴茎插进他雪白的身体里。

金曜汉边哭边往家的方向走，这里离他和李栋旭的家远到无法脚力所达，李栋旭跟着他，直到他哭够了，路边是一间灯火通明的便利店，金曜汉拐了进去，李栋旭慢他一步，进去时金曜汉已经拎了一提啤酒搁在收银台上，收银员看金曜汉，再看李栋旭，对金曜汉说：“身份证。”

瞬间金曜汉怒气爆发，一张脸青红交加，他可谓非常凶悍地说：“我成年了！是个成年人！你要我身份证干什么！”

不止收银员，李栋旭都被吓了一跳，金曜汉个高手大，直接单手开了一罐喝，剩下的他提着，出门时感应迎门电子音亲切地说：“欢迎光临。”

李栋旭对收银员说：“对不起，他是我儿子，他真的已经成年了。”

收银员瞪着李栋旭，李栋旭掏了钱，金曜汉已经不在门口了，午夜一过，他就像忽然长大了一样，他自己叫车离开了。

李栋旭给金曜汉打电话，金曜汉不接，李栋旭只好发信息问他在哪，金曜汉回复说回家，李栋旭脑子轰隆隆没有一刻安静，谨着本能拦下一辆的士，司机问他目的地，李栋旭报了家的地址，又改口说：“先随便绕绕，谢谢了。”

金曜汉大了，需要独处空间，李栋旭自己又何尝不是，他靠着椅背，这么多年以来，金曜汉是完全不需要他操心的小孩，早熟又坚强，今天他哭得那么伤心，李栋旭也很伤心，他想要抱抱他的孩子、他的宝宝，金曜汉躲开了。

李栋旭感到无力，与之相对的，却是一丝欣慰与解脱。

家里一片漆黑，静悄悄的，李栋旭轻轻打开金曜汉房门，黑暗中床上隆起一个盖被子的人影，这一刻就像什么都没发生过的每一天，金曜汉聪明还勤奋，每天自觉学习到很晚，之前李栋旭从会所回来后总是要看一眼熟睡的金曜汉，有一次不巧撞上起夜的金曜汉，李栋旭怕被他闻到自己身上的酒气，紧紧捂着嘴。

李栋旭关上门，刻意把洗澡水调得热些，秋末的深夜气温偏低，李栋旭是个冷不得热不得的体质，他洗了挺久，擦着头发出来，刚摸索到卧室开关，手腕一紧，随后金曜汉压上来将他钉在墙上。

李栋旭起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，可能是低温，可能是金曜汉赤裸的肌肤散发的热度，李栋旭马上反抗，金曜汉的跆拳道练得比他爸爸还要好，李栋旭无法撼动他半分，金曜汉两下挤进他双腿间，年轻男孩的滚烫阳具半翘着，像匹生机勃勃的小野马，潮湿的龟头滑过李栋旭腿根，李栋旭汗毛倒竖，金曜汉挤压他的身体，一只手揉上他的胸，唇贴着唇，醉意十足地说：“李栋旭，你有需求可以找我。”

李栋旭终于脱出手给了金曜汉一个耳光。

这一巴掌让金曜汉清醒了些，李栋旭又推了他一把，金曜汉后退两步，他感激李栋旭没有开灯，只是在漆黑中急促喘息，金曜汉半张脸火烧火燎地疼，逃似的回到自己房间，无比可耻的是，他仍旧硬着，手掌下还有李栋旭肉体的触感，嘴巴里也是，闭上眼睛金曜汉就能勾勒出李栋旭的身体曲线，还有在车里当王嘉尔亲吻他时，他沾着唾液的红唇、他享受的表情，金曜汉想着这些，痛苦与欲望翻倍，假装没听到李栋旭关门离开的声音，撸动着自己直到射了出来。

李栋旭无处可去，他可谓落荒而逃，街上稀稀拉拉有些喝醉的上班族，李栋旭走了不短的距离，往常他是最怕冷的，今天却似乎什么都没感受到，等走累了，李栋旭掏出手机给王嘉尔发了信息，问他怎么样。

王嘉尔几乎是秒回，给李栋旭一种他一直在等自己联系他的错觉，王嘉尔没回答李栋旭的问题，反问李栋旭你为什么还没睡？

李栋旭回答不出，直到手机屏幕暗下去很久李栋旭也没想好，街上连醉酒的人也看不到了，屏幕又亮起来，李栋旭低头，王嘉尔的对话框说：

“伤口疼，你能不能给我送盒止疼药？”

李栋旭无意识地笑了下，王嘉尔又说：“我来接你。”

李栋旭这时觉出夜晚的冷了，仿佛轻轻地叮一声，那些由应接不暇的混乱组成的屏障被敲碎了，他慢慢打字，“不用，我在外面。”

李栋旭拦了辆出租车，回拨给王嘉尔，不让他开车来接。

王嘉尔语气略带可惜，“绝佳的韩剧桥段机会你不给我。”

深夜路况良好，车子开得飞快，车内电台里主播音调夸张地说着近几年罕见低温的话题，李栋旭出门时随手套了件帽衫，钱包手机钥匙都拿了，司机说：“今年真的太冷了。”李栋旭说：“是啊。”窗外看不出冷暖，只有一成不变的城市景色，李栋旭看厌了转回头，电台开始放一首曲风独特的歌曲，李栋旭没听过这首，可他立即听出来王嘉尔的声音，他标志性的烟嗓低低吟唱“因为你是我的氧气，因为我靠你存活”，他的声线具有颗粒感，像是能粗粝地滑过颅内，你为此震颤不已，李栋旭不由自主回忆起王嘉尔的手抚摸过自己胸口时的触感，是和他的声音一模一样的感觉，王嘉尔曾经是击剑选手，他的手掌覆有成片的厚茧，当他触碰水面般擦过李栋旭的皮肤时，似乎留下了一串微微刺痒的火花。

“这歌蛮好听。”司机咕哝道，对着手机大声说：“Siri这是什么歌？”

分秒后手机的机械女声回答道：“我听着是JacksonWang的oxygen。”

“Jackson Wang。”司机又嘟囔一句，应该是不认识王嘉尔，便不再说话了。

等车停稳，李栋旭正要接司机找还的零钱，他这侧车门被拉开，李栋旭有点吃惊，从车里钻出来。

地上落满金灿灿的银杏叶，王嘉尔戴着毛线帽，一手插在外套兜里，替他把车门也关了。

李栋旭说：“干嘛跑出来。”

王嘉尔理所应当，“怕你没带钱。”他摸了下李栋旭的胳膊，“你穿太少了。”

说完他就脱自己的外套，李栋旭想拒绝，王嘉尔没等他开口，笑着说：“想什么？我是和你换换。”

外套被王嘉尔提在手里，似乎李栋旭不接他就会一直提着，他里面和李栋旭一样只穿了件t恤，麦色的小臂裸露在冷空气里，一枚小小的纹身印在肌肉上，李栋旭没再坚持，王嘉尔的外套是摇粒绒的，李栋旭一穿上就暖和起来，王嘉尔这才套上李栋旭的帽衫，袖子盖住了胳膊上那枚可爱的小剑，他看起来年轻得不得了。王嘉尔身上有不少纹身，有小老鼠、小灯笼，每一枚都有不同的意义。

“那这个是因为什么？”李栋旭问，两人当时面对面侧躺着，王嘉尔支着脑袋，手臂横在李栋旭光裸的腰间，他们身上都是还未消退的汗，王嘉尔闻言看了眼自己的小臂。

“是我第一次参加的击剑青奥赛的会徽。”王嘉尔说。

李栋旭描摹了小剑的线条，说：“Jackson是我见过最厉害的人。”

王嘉尔听到后笑了，有点不好意思的样子，又非常开心。

王嘉尔很爱笑，笑起来时会露出一整排洁白的牙齿，令他浑身散发出不可思议的生机盎然，李栋旭不止一次觉得王嘉尔“可爱”，不是面对幼者的怜爱之情，李栋旭永远不会把王嘉尔和金曜汉相提并论，他模糊地想。

王嘉尔的伤口有些发炎，连带眉骨也肿了起来，紫黑色从纱布边缘透出来，就算把帽檐扯低也无济于事，反倒显出了王嘉尔不曾有过的匪气。李栋旭进去药店买止疼药，出门时原本在外等的王嘉尔移到了隔壁便利店里，李栋旭看清他正在付账的东西，曲起指节轻推了他的后脑勺，王嘉尔戴毛线帽的脑袋转过来，装聋作哑地说：“什么？怎么了？”一边把安全套和润滑剂塞进口袋里。

到底这两样都没有用上，把止疼药也算上的话，三样都没有，李栋旭把王嘉尔压在门上，果然王嘉尔不甘示弱，拉拢着李栋旭，吻着他调换了位置，李栋旭任由他动作，让王嘉尔的爱抚覆盖了今晚金曜汉留下的记忆。

王嘉尔的手从李栋旭t恤下摆伸进去，李栋旭瑟缩了下说冷，王嘉尔恍然大悟，“是冷的啊……”

李栋旭深陷情热中，含糊的嗯了声，拇指按着王嘉尔臂上的纹身，王嘉尔啄他仍旧发红的鼻尖和眼皮，饱满温暖的嘴唇熨帖地暖热它们。

我以为你哭过了。王嘉尔在心里说。

李栋旭从他后背剥下帽衫，王嘉尔从善如流放下胳膊，但仍一刻都不愿离开李栋旭的唇，两人纠缠着，等裸裎相待时才发现安全套和润滑剂还在外套里，而外套扔在玄关，王嘉尔懒得下床拿，李栋旭打他，“至少也要润滑剂。”王嘉尔说：“这个，也可以不用。”李栋旭便什么都交给他。王嘉尔没摘帽子，现在他连眼窝也肿了，理应十分滑稽，李栋旭又想说“可爱”了，如果不是王嘉尔慢条斯理起来，用舌头和手指彻底把他舔软弄开的话。李栋旭踩着王嘉尔的肩膀，王嘉尔还能分心去玩弄他的乳房，李栋旭怕碰到他额上的伤口，只能搅着床单，更是将身体完全敞开给王嘉尔，被上下折磨得呻吟都带了哭腔。王嘉尔终于抬头时，下半张脸上全是亮晶晶的水光，李栋旭满面潮红，肉体横陈，王嘉尔反而不急着插进来，他俯在李栋旭上方，他们留了一盏雾蒙蒙的夜灯，橘黄光晕映在李栋旭的虹膜上，王嘉尔怎么都看不够似的，肉和肉紧紧贴在一起，李栋旭不觉得任何不适，他全身毛孔都张开着，懒洋洋泛着舒服，他想这是他喜欢王嘉尔的原因，王嘉尔此刻珍惜地看着他时，或是王嘉尔说我不是Henry时，这一切都令李栋旭感到舒适。

他隔着空气摸了摸王嘉尔受伤的额角，说：“对不起，Jackson。”

王嘉尔露出迷茫的神色，轻声问他：“李栋旭你是不是很难过。”

王嘉尔读到了他的心事，李栋旭却没法和他说今晚自己和金曜汉发生了什么，而李栋旭也确实不好过，李栋旭只能环紧王嘉尔，说：“我们做爱吧。”

王嘉尔“可爱”，王嘉尔“乖”，王嘉尔“说不定还没李栋旭的小孩年纪大”，事实上王嘉尔是比金曜汉大一点的，可这不代表王嘉尔面对李栋旭时是一个嘴甜爱耍宝的小男孩，他有恰到好处的侵略性和支配欲，李栋旭被干得受不了，双臂挡着脸，意识都不清晰了，王嘉尔扯开他的手臂压在床上，动作并不温柔，李栋旭被快感刺激的眼泪淌过鼻梁，王嘉尔打桩似的耸动下身，一眨不眨盯着李栋旭沉沦欲海的表情。他还摁着李栋旭的胳膊，用命令的口吻强迫他“腿再打开点”。

而这些李栋旭是享受的。

他在床上肉欲又淫荡，对性事永远不满足，王嘉尔怎么折腾他也不会喊疼，即使已经做了整晚，当王嘉尔使坏地把手指顶进他的穴口搅动，那里又会很快流出水来。

除此之外的时间，甚至还不了解李栋旭时，就如同王嘉尔和他第一次上床那夜后的清晨，王嘉尔忍不住吻了他熟睡的嘴唇，因为李栋旭是安静的、成熟的，即使他什么也不做，他也是那么温柔，又风情万种。

两人前后脚被手机铃声吵醒，一开始声音很朦胧，直到戛然而止李栋旭都以为是做梦，再然后铃音又不屈不挠地响起来，如此反复不知多少遍后，两人终于都醒了。

空调还在制热，屋里暖烘烘的，李栋旭去找自己的手机，来电是金曜汉的班主任，王嘉尔也从裤兜里翻出手机接起电话。

班主任的口气着实不善，李栋旭为漏接了他的多通电话连忙道歉，同时隐隐觉出不妙，果然班主任说：“金曜汉打了同学，请家长立刻来学校一趟。”

李栋旭匆忙洗漱完，在玄关捡起帽衫穿上，王嘉尔也从卧室出来，脸色不是太好，看李栋旭要走，马上说：“我送你。”

李栋旭犹豫了下，说：“我去曜汉的学校。”

王嘉尔忽然神色古怪，说：“金曜汉？”

李栋旭没细想王嘉尔怎么知道，胡乱点点头，王嘉尔说：“我送你，一路的。”

金曜汉打的是魏子越。

李栋旭沉默地望向车窗外，魏子越的父母前脚才出国，魏子越只能把电话打给王嘉尔，话筒里听着生龙活虎，还气到飙起了英文。

“*&……%#￥@！”

王嘉尔说：“Language！”

魏子越才消停下来。

王嘉尔一上车就开了暖气，他伸手又去摸李栋旭的小臂，隔着衣服摸不出温度，又滑到他的手，李栋旭的手是热的。

李栋旭转头，“嗯？”

王嘉尔说：“冷不冷？”

李栋旭心不在焉地说：“不冷。”

等红灯的空档，王嘉尔说：“不如中午一起吃个饭，四个人一起。”

李栋旭终于好好看他了，勉强道：“我不认为是个好主意。”

金曜汉垂着脑袋一声不吭，他比教导主任办公室里所有老师都要高，李栋旭进来时他马上抬起头，王嘉尔也进来了，像个土匪一样戴着线帽和墨镜，教导主任以为王嘉尔来势汹汹要替魏子越算账，立刻忧心忡忡。金曜汉对看到王嘉尔似乎吃惊又似乎意料之中，王嘉尔感觉到他笔直的视线，魏子越这时从沙发上起来，叫王嘉尔。

班主任说：“到齐了。”

李栋旭站在金曜汉面前，说：“怎么回事。”

班主任看李栋旭的眼神有些探究和不怀好意，他没有隐藏得太好，语气里流露出一种高高在上，“就是电话里说的，金曜汉打了魏子越同学，问他为什么他又不说，不过我们现在已经有了大概的答案。”

李栋旭又问了金曜汉一遍，“是这样吗？”

金曜汉猛地抬头，说：“他活该。”

魏子越差点跳脚，“法克你的金曜汉！不是我写的！”王嘉尔一把拉住了他。

办公室里又乱作一团，金曜汉涨红着脖子，胸膛剧烈起伏，像有很多话要说却无法说出口。金曜汉受了委屈，李栋旭这一刻就明白了，他轻声说：“为什么？”金曜汉别过脸，眼眶是湿的。

班主任从桌上拿起一沓纸，大小不一，都有折痕，哗啦哗啦的，李栋旭要接过来，金曜汉哀求地说：“妈妈。”

班主任轻轻哼了声，李栋旭听到了，最上面那张是今早上课时金曜汉在书里新发现的，数学课，金曜汉直接摁住教室另一头的魏子越给了他一拳，桌椅倒了一片，不少同学遭殃。李栋旭把所有三两下翻完，内容大同小异——李栋旭是鸡。

王嘉尔已经听魏子越把来龙去脉说了，魏子越说的是英语，语速飞快，王嘉尔罕见的没制止他，可王嘉尔眉毛拧得很紧。

魏子越小声说：“真的不是我。”

王嘉尔捏了捏魏子越的肩，说：“李栋旭，这件事……”

李栋旭充耳不闻，对金曜汉说：“跟魏子越道歉。”

金曜汉满脸不可置信，明白李栋旭是认真的后，咬牙切齿一语不发。

李栋旭走近魏子越，似乎是想摸摸他脸上的淤伤，魏子越呆呆仰着脸，李栋旭最后轻柔地揉了揉他的发顶，问他：“金曜汉还有打到你其他吗？真的很对不起。”

魏子越舔了下嘴唇，说：“不是我。”为了证明可信度似的，又强调，“真的真的不是我。”

李栋旭微弱地笑，“我知道。”

听到李栋旭说这三个字，王嘉尔表情更加凝重，甚至是有些火气，能看到他腮帮子咬起来又松开。

鉴于魏子越家表示谅解，学校没有给金曜汉记过，出门时，班主任阴阳怪气地说：“家长还是要注意影响……”因为完全没料到李栋旭会折返，后半句班主任没敢说，噎在喉咙里。李栋旭比金曜汉还高出许多，他的脸像雪一样白皙冰冷，向下看着班主任说：“我们家曜汉今后还要您多多照顾。”班主任张了张口，发现一个字都发不出来。

李栋旭再出门，金曜汉已经和王嘉尔以对峙的姿态站着，现在是上课时间，魏子越压低声音说：“有病吧你，跟我哥又有什么关系？！”

李栋旭去拉金曜汉，男孩高热的温度立刻透过皮肤传递过来，李栋旭什么都忘了，赶忙摸金曜汉额头，金曜汉没避开，李栋旭焦急说：“你发烧了。”

金曜汉总算没说“不用你管”这种话，李栋旭一扯他就摇摇晃晃，天旋地转，连坐的是王嘉尔的车去的医院都没意识到，烧得实在很厉害，魏子越还记吃不记打，凑热闹说：“哥你给我请个假，我也一起去。”王嘉尔把他赶回去上课了。化纤校服不吸汗不保温，金曜汉又冷又热，浑身过了遍水似的，昏昏沉沉地抱着李栋旭不撒手，李栋旭把自己的外套给金曜汉换上，王嘉尔看着后视镜，边调高空调边说：“你这样不行。”李栋旭哪里顾得上，随口说：“我还好。”

金曜汉是着凉后的伤寒发烧，来得凶实际没什么大碍，点滴很快挂上，医生说下午就能退烧了，李栋旭这才放下心来，金曜汉睡着了，药效起效后他不再感到冷热交加，睡得很沉，毫无烦恼的样子。这让李栋旭又找回金曜汉还是小孩子的错觉，金曜汉小小一只，那时他们是睡一张单人床的，金曜汉总是抱着李栋旭，睡梦中也是，李栋旭拍着金曜汉肉乎乎的后背，他爱金曜汉，金曜汉是他的孩子，可他很累了，他期望金曜汉可不可以快一些长大。

李栋旭坐在床边椅子里发呆，王嘉尔不知道从哪借来了条毯子裹到他身上，胡萝卜色的毯子，围起来像是电影里劫后余生的幸存者。

王嘉尔以为李栋旭忧心金曜汉的病情，李栋旭把脸疲惫地埋进掌心，一动不动。等王嘉尔去而复返，李栋旭又那样呆坐着，王嘉尔把粥拿出来，李栋旭摇头，王嘉尔耐心地舀了一勺送过去，嘴里低低地撒娇：“努那，吧里吧里。”李栋旭投降，说我自己来吧。

李栋旭双手捧着外卖盒直接喝，两根食指是翘起来的，王嘉尔觉得李栋旭离自己很近。李栋旭又催他，让他去忙，不用待在这里，王嘉尔说：“我从来没和魏子越提过你。”

李栋旭说：“我知道，是吴明明的爸爸。”

对王嘉尔来说这是陌生的名字，李栋旭说：“在会所，他爸爸强迫我给他口交。”

这也是不能够对金曜汉说的事实，李栋旭声音很轻，看起来漫不经心，对王嘉尔笑了一下，“我知道不是你。”

王嘉尔心口一沉，片刻后，看了床上熟睡的金曜汉一眼，他走近吻了李栋旭，李栋旭眼睛里有惊讶，似乎没料到这突如其来的亲昵，王嘉尔很快放开了他，但仍直视着他，直到李栋旭眼里的惊讶全然退去，重新变回摇曳的温柔，言语不再重要，他也回视王嘉尔，就像一切尽在不言中了。

果然如医生所说，下午时金曜汉退烧了，李栋旭把床摇高，金曜汉喝了点粥，说要出院。

李栋旭去问医生，稍做检查后，医生准许了，让金曜汉在家好好静养，注意饮食，不要着凉，都是老生常谈，李栋旭听得很认真，完了用手机叫了辆车，带金曜汉回家。

等车时，金曜汉突然说：“今天还可以吃生日蛋糕吗？”

其实李栋旭很早前就订了今天晚些时候的车票和隔壁市的酒店，现在早已过了取消时限，蛋糕本来打算到了目的地再买，李栋旭说：“回去路上买一个。”

金曜汉乖巧点头，车这时到了。

一切都像一场梦，什么都没发生过。

等金曜汉洗完澡重新躺回床上，李栋旭才准备去买蛋糕，时间还早，金曜汉在里间叫他：“妈妈。”李栋旭在他门口停住，犹豫了却没进去，金曜汉完全没注意到似的，病恹恹地说：“妈妈，我是不是又有点烧？”李栋旭便什么都抛到了九霄云外，摸了摸金曜汉的额头，又翻出体温计让他夹着，结果五分钟没到，金曜汉又睡了过去，脑袋毛茸茸地歪在枕头上，眼缝细细长长的，李栋旭轻轻掀开被子抽出温度计，数字在正常范畴内，他安心了，端详着金曜汉的睡颜，替他把额发拨开。这一刻难得的安静让李栋旭终于得以喘息，他环视金曜汉整洁的卧室，冰凉的日光洒进来，李栋旭只想陷进床铺里，一睁眼，怀里的金曜汉还是小时候的那个孩子，因为他明白，这短暂的宁静，只是把桌上的垃圾拨到了地下而已。

家里菜肉都还有，李栋旭又在市场买了只鸡，打算做些有营养又好消化的吃食。他回家后金曜汉还没醒，屋外开始有嬉闹的声音，李栋旭把窗户关了，再去厨房炖鸡汤。他做事时倒不容易想其他，很专心致志，金曜汉站在厨房门口他没发现，等转身时吓了一跳。

李栋旭不知道金曜汉站了多久，天已经黑了，金曜汉在一半阴影里靠着门框，说：“妈妈，什么时候吃饭？”他气色好了很多，已经恢复了七八成，从头到尾一直看着李栋旭，声音也变得有力。

直到真正单独相处，李栋旭才觉出空间的逼仄，他端着手里的砂锅，让金曜汉把锅里的菜盛出来，金曜汉很高兴能立即吃到饭，又问李栋旭：“蛋糕呢？”李栋旭说：“餐桌上。”金曜汉看起来更高兴了。

“我等不及要许愿了。”他说。

李栋旭不愿细想这种感觉，他回去厨房取了碗筷，再出来客厅一片漆黑，和每年生日一样，不同的是金曜汉自己找出了蜡烛点上，可能是睡了一天的缘故，金曜汉神采奕奕，异常兴奋，连蛋糕他也拆好了，只等着李栋旭一样。

那种感觉是不自在。

李栋旭感到非常不自在，并且越来越强烈，金曜汉表现得越如常李栋旭就越如坐针毡，“妈妈，汤好喝。”金曜汉说，抓起筷子夹碗里的面条吃，他吃得飞快，仿佛这是什么珍馐美味一般，李栋旭说：“吃了长寿面，曜汉要健康快乐。”

金曜汉从碗里抬起头，说：“我会的。”

李栋旭尽力平静自己，并说服自己，都过去了，今天是曜汉18岁生日，他昨晚只是喝多了。

这似乎奏效，李栋旭迫使自己稍微放松些，可他没什么胃口，吃得不多，金曜汉看出来了，说：“我们切蛋糕吧。”

李栋旭打起精神说好，蛋糕店送了一板便宜蜡烛，李栋旭没打算用，额外买了数字1和8的，金曜汉却固执地要把免费蜡烛也插上，足足插满18根才行，李栋旭由着他，金曜汉兴致很高，蛋糕不大，插得密密麻麻，金曜汉用另一根燃着的蜡烛做引，没花多久把蛋糕点亮了，然后他坐了回去，双手交握，脸上是李栋旭所熟悉的雀跃的神色。

恍惚间李栋旭眼前是金曜汉小时候的模样，一年又一年，都是这样雀跃地等待着许愿、等待着吹蜡烛，接着一切都会梦想成真。

“生日快乐，曜汉。”李栋旭说。

“谢谢妈妈，我要许愿了。”金曜汉笑着说，没有闭上眼睛，在李栋旭意识到前，金曜汉没有在心中默许，而是一个字一个字地说了出来。

“我的生日愿望是，和李栋旭接吻。”金曜汉说。

“就像今天王嘉尔吻你那样，我要和你接吻。”

所有情绪都从金曜汉脸上消失了，他的目光像黑色的锚，狠狠地勾在李栋旭身上，他不再是李栋旭记忆中那个小小的孩子，他不属于李栋旭记忆中任何时期的那个孩子，李栋旭脑袋嗡一声，胃里像是落了石头，他看着陌生的金曜汉。

“你昨晚去找王嘉尔吗？”金曜汉隔着烛火说，免费蜡烛是劣质产品，细细一根不经烧，廉价的彩色烛泪滴到奶油上，点点火光开始摇摆，金曜汉把一盒安全套和一管润滑剂放在桌面，他还穿着李栋旭早晨套给他的灰色帽衫，李栋旭无法开口，金曜汉说：“你带着这些去找的王嘉尔。”

“你做鸡是不是因为你欲求不满。”

很长一段时间里李栋旭以为自己听错了，他大脑一片空白，满耳白噪音，接着他发现这不过才是几秒钟时间，因为金曜汉很快又再问他：“可是王嘉尔没和你做吗？明明他那么得意地和别人分享你的事。”

李栋旭深深吸了口气，他想当做没有听到金曜汉的那些话，只无力地说：“不是王嘉尔，你不要胡搅蛮缠。”

可金曜汉眼里只有偏执和受伤，已然什么也听不不进去了，他摇了摇头，自嘲道：“我觉得我今天像个傻子，到头来是你愿打愿挨。”

说完他起身，椅子被他的动作带得向后滑开，他亲口说李栋旭是鸡，李栋旭那一瞬间脸上一点血色都无，金曜汉说了这样的话，眼前都是重影，血液冲撞耳膜的声音、心脏剧烈跳动的声音盖过了他自己的声音，现在他感到心要碎了。

“妈妈，我要我的生日礼物。”

金曜汉清楚自己伤害了李栋旭，不论有意无意，这是他唯一能想到的证明自己是成年人的方法，他和李栋旭都是成年人，是李栋旭抚养他长大，他不再是小孩子，尽管他伤害了李栋旭，金曜汉却有一丝隐秘的快感，他伏低身体，真如早晨在医院里迷糊间看到的那样，用和王嘉尔一模一样的姿势把李栋旭圈在椅子里，李栋旭沉默不言，眼皮耷拉着，被吓坏了般纹丝不动，他赢过了李栋旭，李栋旭不再是无懈可击，李栋旭是可以被征服的。

金曜汉俯视李栋旭，因为李栋旭高挑的个头，这几乎是个完全新鲜的距离和角度，这是一个男人看待他的女人的距离和角度，他的鼻尖都要碰到李栋旭脸颊上的痣，金曜汉在等李栋旭崩溃，他看起来志在必得，胜券在握，而只有金曜汉自己知道，现在的他紧张得像有岩浆注入身体，高温流遍四肢百骸，五脏六腑受不住这滚烫温度，挤在一起要从喉咙口逃出去。

李栋旭无动于衷。

金曜汉慢慢收敛了笑容，李栋旭才说：“可以。”

金曜汉瞪大双眼，李栋旭看着他说：“但是金曜汉你听清楚。”李栋旭不是被吓到了，金曜汉这么确定，他的眼神金曜汉似曾相识，金曜汉忽然明白自己方才是如何注视着李栋旭，因为金曜汉见过太多的男人用那种令他极其愤怒的眼神看李栋旭，而李栋旭回以他们的，就是现在这使金曜汉似曾相识的。

“你要和我接吻，你成年了，所以这之后我们不再是原来的关系，而我和你永远不会成为你希望的关系。”

金曜汉哑口无言，眼泪顺着下巴滴在李栋旭胸口，他等来了他自己的崩溃，李栋旭是如此成熟，他年长金曜汉整整18岁，金曜汉根本不是他的对手。李栋旭主动凑前，他们的距离本来就近到过界，李栋旭仰着脸，唇色是美梦成真般的红，金曜汉却被烫到了似的马上后退，新鲜的空气重新流动起来，李栋旭坐在那，金曜汉一败涂地。他是这样的自以为是，他要和王嘉尔比较，可李栋旭不是被王嘉尔征服的，李栋旭是自愿的。他想赢李栋旭，他想比李栋旭强大，可金曜汉知道了，在李栋旭眼里，他永远是那个依赖李栋旭的、能够被李栋旭一眼看穿的孩子。

（还没完……）


End file.
